Tea Time with Mizuki
by Rinkashi Namiki
Summary: An exploration of Mizuki's character and his one-sided love. Some fluff. Potential for continuation.
1. Masochism

"Na-na-mi chaaan!" Mizuki called out in terse joyfulness. He wandered each room of the Shrine absently, calling out cheerfully for his beloved God.

His most cherished Lady and mistress was in distress, and he had a plan.

It was a bad plan, but it was a plan nonetheless.

His plan?

Sake, and a lot of it.

Was he not the creator of the most divine sake, intended purely for the Gods? Was Nanami not -his- God? As a familiar it was his duty to please his mistress.

Mizuki froze in his tracks when he finally found Nanami hunched over the table, pretending to watch the tv in front of her. He masked his concern with a brisk smile.

"Na~na~mi chan! I have found you at last!" Mizuki narrowed his eyes in concentration.

She had been crying. Her eyes were puffy. There were dried trails down her cheeks; he could smell the salt in the air. Oh, his heart. He'd lash out at the stubborn fox later.

"Oh Na~na~mi chaan, what could you be watching to cause you such sadness? Or was it something that boorish wild fox has done? Has Tomoe dropped you from another building?" Mizuki tried on his most bittersweet, innocent smile.

Nanami straightened , rubbed at her eyes, and glared at him. Oh, he was ecstatic. Would she speak beautiful, binding words? He longed to feel the shackles of his mistress. Mizuki could feel goosebumps along his spine in anticipation.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mizuki!" Nanami snapped back, perhaps more shrilly than intended. "Tomoe has merely gone to visit the Yokai under my protections whom haven't come to greet me!"

Nanami hoped her lie wasn't transparent. Anyone within a mile of the shrine heard her and Tomoe fight earlier. Mizuki half-shrugged, and sat across from her, serpentine grin in place.

"In that case, why don't we enjoy a cup of tea?" Mizuki produced a tea set from seemingly thin air, and began to pour two cups. He urged a cup at Nanami while drinking deeply from his own. She accepted the cup, warming her hands on the hot surface. Nanami sipped at first, then drank deeper. Soon, her cup was empty and Nanami reached for the teapot to pour herself more.

Several cups were shared with only the television breaking the silence. Nanami felt light and giddy. She couldn't quite remember why she had been so upset earlier. The aroma of plum blossoms surrounded her and lingered on her tongue. Nanami couldn't remember a time she'd ever felt this relaxed. She couldn't remember when Mizuki had come around the table to sit beside her or when she'd begun to lean on his shoulder, ever so slightly. Mizuki curled his arm around her shoulder, lovingly; protectively.

"So, this is Sake?" Nanami absently remarked. Mizuki's breath stilled, caught by his deception.

"I'd like more. Please, Mizuki." Mizuki felt the word binding, however faint, trickle along his neck and down his spine. He obliged his mistress in silence. His devious heart wanted to push Nanami. He wanted to see how far he could tease her innocence until she spoke out, using her Godly word-binding on him. Mizuki wanted to play with her, he wanted to feel the tight bonds of servitude.

Mizuki pulled Nanami closer and held a strand of her hair to his nose, inhaling her scent deeply. Her soft hair tickled his lips. He could feel Nanami's heart quicken, and felt her body soften and relax slightly. Something curled tightly in the bottom of Mizuki's stomach. He felt sick. He wanted Nanami, but not like this. Not as a cheap, drunken distraction from her pain. Mizuki was not so desperate. Not anymore.

His God trusted him. He'd sooner perish than betray that confidence.

Mizuki released Nanami's hair and snaked his arms tightly around her. When he was certain she could not escape, Mizuki struck. He tickled her until she started to squirm. As Nanami started to giggle she softly called out, "Stop." The words were a gentle tingle to Mizuki. He ignored her orders until Nanami was laughing and squealing in happiness, playfully shouting, "Stop! Stop it, Mizuki! Stop tickling me!"

Each command, spoken with conviction, was a euphoric jolt to Mizuki's being. He closed his eyes to better focus on the fleeting sensation. Mizuki exhaled happily and pulled his mistress, his Lady Nanami, deep into an embrace.

The sliding of a door had Mizuki's eyes snapping open. He realized, coldly, that Tomoe had returned. Mizuki regretfully released Nanami. She stood clumsily and turned to face Mizuki.

"Thank you, Mizuki. I think… yes, I really enjoy your sake. Maybe next time we can have it cold, and watch the stars?" Nanami bowed her head in thanks before turning and leaving the room to go greet Tomoe.

"Tomoe, you came back!" Mizuki chuckled under his breath. He could hear a slight shuffle. Undoubtedly Nanami had leapt at Tomoe for an embrace that was expertly dodged by the fox.

"Of course I've returned! I'm your familiar aren't I? I would never be able to… wait…! Are you drunk? …MI ZU KI! What have you done to Lady Nanami?!"

Mizuki laughed as Tomoe launched an attack at him.

Mizuki knew his place was by Nanami's side. Mizuki knew he would never hold her love as Tomoe held her love. Mizuki was not bothered by this in the slightest. It almost felt… freeing to be able to love her as she was, and not expect anything in return.

Nanami was a beautiful plum blossom; glistening with dew drops; radiant and jubilant in the rays of early morning. Yes; he could love her as he was-as she was; the way a God should be revered and loved. Yes; Mizuki knew his place as loyal guard.


	2. Talismans

A/N: I suppose I wasn't happy with the hasty exposition of the previous chapter. I wanted more.

* * *

Nanami was practicing her talismans in an effort to raise her Godly levels.. or at least trying to. Her mind was wandering far and wide. Topics ranging from her latest nearly-failed quiz, to what ramen flavor she liked best, to the shrine she inhabited. Nanami would have laughed until she wept if someone had told her she'd become a God. Perhaps that's why Mikage tricked her as he did?

Poor Tomoe. He had been waiting for Mikage to return for so long. Nanami's heart ached for him. And for Mizuki, to an extent. They both must have been so lonely waiting all of that time alone. She absently wondered if her familiars ever got nervous when she'd leave the shrine for any small errand. Her breath caught at the sad thought, then chuckled. There was no way, she laughed to herself, that those two would think that way. They both knew she had nowhere else to go. In fact, she was certain Tomoe enjoyed his freedom from her. Mizuki was always snooping around the shrine, or setting up traps for the shrine spirits, or tending to his precious sake.

Which reminded her… Mizuki may have tricked her into the sake, but Oh! if she had known how sweet it would be on her tongue! Mizuki truly brewed divine sake, and for that she was grateful. Drinking it, she felt as if she was beyond her body… She was able to process those things that were hidden from her sight. She was able to feel the every delicate strand of the universe around her. It was just like holding Kurama's feather when she'd lost her God powers to the Thunder Witch.

Nanami doubted that regular sake had such powers.

And then it hit her… the perfect idea. What would happen to her God powers if she drank the sake? Would her talismans be more powerful? Nanami intended to find out. However, she pondered, Tomoe would object. She was not of age in his eyes. She'd have to plan very carefully if she wanted to test her sake theory.

Nanami would have to enlist Mizuki's scheming mind. If he could kidnap her from under Tomoe's sensitive nose, Mizuki could plan a day of sneak-drinking and talismans.


	3. Plum Sake

A/N: Mizuki plays the innocent child well, but we know he's sharp-witted and devious.

A/N 2: I have not proofed a single chapter of this story. You have been warned.

I highly recommend listening to Florence + Machine's "Seven Devils" while reading. It was my muse for this chapter.

* * *

" _Do you know why love between humans and yokai is considered taboo?_

 _Human hearts change with time. It is different for yokai. They live for a long time and never forget. One love can endure for centuries. And so, their feelings will not change without good reason. To love someone and leave them is a risk for the Yokai."_

* * *

Mizuki waited for Nanami outside of her school. His time-trap for Tomoe worked, and he was now free to treat Nanami to her request and his desire: a lovely afternoon, sipping sake and watching his beloved God. Mizuki grinned absently; cheerfully. His heart might burst. One more day spent only with his love was one more day he could spend trying to win the human God's affection.

There. Mizuki spotted Nanami far before she'd even noticed his presence. The tengu Kurama was on her heels, trying to gain her attention. Sweet Nanami was lost in conversation with Ami and Kei; blabbering excitedly about the upcoming school festival. Mizuki moved swiftly to her side, startling her. The Tengu immediately recognized Mizuki for what he was and snarled before walking away.

"Mistress, your escort is here." Mizuki bowed deeply. Kei and Ami might have fawned over him, but he didn't notice. Mizuki fixed his large blue-green eyes solely on Kanami.

Kanami knew better than to ask exactly how Mizuki had managed to distract Tomoe. Instead, she bubbled in excitement at Mizuki's appearance. She bid her friends farewell, then linked her arm with Mizuki. "Where exactly are we headed, Mizu-chan?"

"To Lady Yonomori's shrine, of course!" Mizuki responded cheerfully. "I could think of no better place!" He placed his free hand on her arm in his, and they began to walk.

Kanami hesitated for a split second. Her last trip to that shrine was not entirely pleasant, but Nanami knew that Mizuki was bound by her words. She dropped the thought, as they had already arrived at the shrine. "Mizuki, how did we get here so fast?"

"I can't tell you!" Mizuki teased. "Now then, My Lady, I have set out white talismans for your use. Your sake is already here. Please, partake." He bowed while spreading his arm in a gesture toward the table he'd prepared ahead of time.

* * *

There was no hiding it. Nanami was completely toasted. Enlightened, but toasted. She could feel Mizuki's unwavering devotion to her, and a longing she couldn't place. Perhaps it was Mizuki fondly remembering his former mistress, Lady Yonomori.

In any case, her theory was disproven. Her talismans were no more effective while she was drunk off of her ass on divine sake. Nanami couldn't help but begin to giggle. The sake sat cheerfully in her body and her head buzzed. There were dozens of illegible talismans scattered around Nanami and her jug of sake sat sideways and empty.

Mizuki was lying sideways on the deck, gazing up at the perfectly preserved plum tree. He raised his cup in reverence before drinking deeply. Mizuki could hear Nanami stumbling behind him, but he was not worried. He poured more sake into his cup and was mid-drink when Nanami tripped into his lap.

Mizuki sputtered out his drink with laughter. Not one to miss an opportunity, Mizuki swiftly grabbed Nanami's waist, pulling her closer while offering sake to her lips with the other. Nanami's back was flush with his core; his nose was buried in her neck. His hand clutched at her abdomen. Mizuki closed his eyes, focusing on Nanami's sweet scent. There could be no heaven greater than this single moment in time.

Mizuki set the empty sake dish at his side, preferring to hold Kanami closer. He wanted to memorize everything about this fleeting moment. Mizuki knew it would all end, very soon.

"Mizu..ki?" Kanami hesistantly asked. Her voice was timid, quiet.

"Mmm...Yes, mistress?" Mizuki answered lazily. His face was still buried in her hair. His breath was hot on her neck. Nanami's scent was driving him to euphoria.

"Are you… Are you in love with me?" Kanami had recalled Mikage's words to her on yokai and love.

Mizuki's eyes flashed open, pupils dilated. His mouth was a mere slit as he turned Nanami's face toward his. "I have always been, mistress." Nanami's lips were a hair's breadth from his. Her eyes locked onto his.

Nanami tried to back away, but was caught in the Snake's iron grip. "Mizuki… You know my heart belongs to another, right?" Her heart was beating too fast.

"This I know. It does not change my affection." Mizuki released his grip on Nanami. He picked up a lock of her hair and kissed it. "I will always be at your side, guarding and serving you as a loyal familiar should." Mizuki let Nanami's hair fall from his hand as he stood.

"Looks like Tomoe figured out the time trap. He'll be here for you." Mizuki's arms hung limply at his sides. Play time was over for him.

* * *

"Tomoe!" Kanami giggled and leapt cheerfully up, seeking out his embrace.

Tomoe held Kanami tightly. His arms wound around her back and held her so closely that neither light nor air could pass between them. Tomoe buried his nose into her hair, inhaling deeply to calm his raging fox spirit. He'd panicked when he discovered Mizuki's time-trap. Tomoe would never admit the fear he'd felt when he realized she was once more gone from his side.

Nanami smelled strongly of plum blossoms. Tomoe growled. Mizuki had tainted Nanami once again. His tail flicked side to side in agitation as he listened to Kanami's drunken, rambling blubbering . She was happy and whole and excited to tell him of her brilliant experiment. Tomoe cracked a partial grin in amusement.

Mizuki watched from the shadows in the distance, agitated. His eyes grew dangerously narrow as he observed in great jealousy the love that Kanami shared only with Tomoe. Mizuki's breathing was choppy. His face was wet.

Perhaps it did bother him, if only slightly, that his Goddess loved another and he was forced to witness.


End file.
